Feliz Cumpleaños Eliza-sama
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Pequeño y extraño one shot dedicado a nuestra villana con cosas fumadas por parte de mi persona Final no feliz garantizado con OC incluido


(Insertar la parte final de Seven Generals del OST de Saint Seiya)

Era una especie de lugar oscuro, probablemente un cuarto oscuro con una ventana que mostraba la luz del día, era tan oscuro ese lugar que uno al ver esa luz le quemaría la vista, claro si estuviese días sin salir de allí.

Una especie de chica pelirroja estaba de espaldas sosteniendo un latigo de jinete en una mano mientras estaba cruzada de brazos, luego se volteó mostrando a una sensual pelirroja de cabello largo rizado, una cara de villana hermosa de frente un poco ancha y ojos carmín rasgados dándole una sensación de que era una malvada del cuento.

La pelirroja llevaba puesto un corsé tipo lencería de cuero rojo de latex, muy al estilo victoriano cubriendo su delineado como formado torso, unos guantes largos de cuero rojo que cubrían sus brazos, una muñequera de pinchos en cada mano, un collar de perro de pinchos en su cuello, unas sensuales tangas negras que remarcaban sus glúteos, los cuales eran redondos, delineados como muy deleitables, unas medias veladas hasta las pantorrillas, y botas de tacón rojas de cuero.

La mujer era a simple vista una dominatrix o una misstress aunque mantenía una cara de frialdad o posiblemente una cara de tan pocos amigos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, su mirada se enfocaba hacia una jaula donde estaba un joven vestido de perrito, tipo botarga o pijama, cabello azul oscuro y ojos azules.

Dicho ser era una especie de fan como la victima a elegir de la misstress pelirroja, pero él no era el único en esa jaula, cerca de ella estaban Anthony y Terry los cuales estaban también usando esa pijama de perrito. Una cosa se podría decirse: El dichoso muchacho los involucró en algo estúpido, no por algo estaban enfadados con él.

-Puede ser bonita señorita- Comentó Terry que hacía un gesto de enojo mirando de reojo a la sensual dominatrix- Pero mi corazón está con mi Tarzán Pecosa- Se volteó haciendo una tierna mala cara pero eso no le interesó a la mujer de látex, más bien no quiso prestar atención.

-No sé por que me metí en esto- Decía Anthony con su cara de pocos amigos mientras que con el fan raro era todo lo contrario, estaba alegre y hasta algo ansioso como si quisiese algo o estuviese esperando, eso se notaba por su cara alegre de idiota que hacía cuando veía con brillitos a la pelirroja de esbelto cuerpo marcado en cuero.

La dominatrix con sus fríos carmines mirando detenidamente al muchacho peliazul, dirigía sus orbes a ambos lados como si su presencia le causaba incomodidad o molestia… Estaba molesta hacia ese extraño muchacho como si hubiese planeado toda esa estupidez digna de un BDSM de alta escuela.

El fan mientras tanto ponía su mirada de cachorrito hacia la villana de cabello rizado la cual estaba bastante molesta, una sonrisa tonta y un hinco de rodillas daban comienzo a esta extraña escena.

-Oh, su malignidad Eliza-sama… Este humilde campesino quiere hablarle algo

La villana suspiró mientras veía a semejante tipo, sin duda era mucho más idiota hasta retardado que Candy aunque era bastante incomodo hacer todo esto, de hecho ni siquiera no se prestó para eso a lo cual pues no tuvo que otra que acatar la petición de tal desconocido.

-Bien tonto, habla de una vez

El joven ansioso tenía sus manos sobre una barra de su cautiverio respectivamente mientras miraba obedientemente hacia la mistress aunque culposamente a su refinada anatomía cubierta de latex.

-Bueno, Eliza-sama… Debo decirle que he esperado este momento durante toda mi vida, bueno técnicamente desde que mi abuelo era un niño

-Genial, anime moderno- Dijo la villana algo molesta

-Como le decía, he esperado toda mi vida y solo quisiera que supiera que…

-Oh mierda, ahí vamos…- Comentó Anthony temiendo lo peor

-Estoy entrenado en varias prácticas como (Un beep pero bien largo, pues entre su respuesta se encuentra fetiches enfermos)

Eso dejó con cara de WTF a los dos galanes y a la propia Eliza que miraba con horror la clase de persona que se topó, habría que ser lo suficientemente enfermo para practicar y acostumbrarse a esas cosas y creer que fuese esa retardado, mientras el desconocido buen mozo sonreía con alegría mientras movía su colita de perrito y sus ojos eran más cute que nunca.

-¡No puedo esperar a ver lo que harás conmigo, Eliza-sama! ¡Por usted estoy dispuesto a darle su mejor cumpleaños de la vida!- En eso el chico se sacó una peluca similar al peinado extraño pero lindo de dos coletas, tan similar al peinado de Candy

En la jaula el rubio amante de las rosas como el chico malo inglés se miraron con horror mutuo, hasta podrían jurar que querían vomitar ante tales conceptos pero como siempre la curiosidad mata al gato.

-Terry…

-¿Qué pasa Tony?

-Em… ¿Qué son (Beep por fetiches enfermos)?

-No lo sé amigo, pero algo me dice que será lo más desagradable y asqueroso que jamás hayas visto

Mientras tanto con el moreno y la misstress, la pobre mujer miraba de manera fijamente a su posible cliente o víctima, de hecho se estaba arrepintiendo de lo estaba haciendo, nunca debió prestarse para hacer esas estupideces, una dominatrix necesita hombres dispuestos a prestarse para el dolor pero nunca chicos ni mucho menos con tan bajo coeficiente.

La pelirroja puso un dedo en su sien derecha con tal relajarse un poco y en menos de nada dijo

-Sabes, no te conozco pero tengo la impresión que estás muy mal de la cabeza

Miró de fijo al susodicho fan mientras tenía un botón en su mano izquierda, pulsó el aparato dejando abierta la jaula mientras ambos, el fan desconocido como los dos galanes quedaron atonitos aunque para estos dos últimos era la oportunidad perfecta para escaparse.

Hubo un rato de silencio entre ambos jóvenes hasta que el desilusionado muchacho bajó su cabeza en señal de vergüenza como decepción y se puso triste al estilo anime, llorando de manera cómica, mientras la villana ya estaba bastante enfadada.

La razón del porque Eliza era acudida por ese muchacho raro era para aclarar los dotes de malvada ama y señora de la dominación, debido a ciertos rumores de chicos de secundaria y preparatoria, no por algo secuestró a nuestros dos galanes para hacer de las suyas pero no quería emplear sus dotes de mistress en semejante desconocido.

Pero ahora el plan de Eliza de tener que gozar a su manera su cumpleaños como el San Valentín con los dos galanes como desatar toda su tensión sexual se fue al carajo y más cuando la villana quedaba con cara de WTF ante los fetiches mencionados por el joven peliazul, Eliza aplicaba el BDSM pero del leve porque hasta en la dominación del sexo opuesto había limites, cosas como (Beep por fetiches enfermos) eran prohibidas e innecesarias como desviaciones, era BDSM corriente, no enfermedades.

-Lo de esto, lo dije para pantallar- Bueno al menos era un intento de dárselas de muy importante, no era una enfermo ni un enajenado pero juzgó muy mal el concepto del BDSM, la villana con su latigo señaló la salida mientras el pobre muchacho calenturiento caminó hacia la salida del lugar mientras tenía la cabeza gacha y una sombra negra a su alrededor, era la decepción que lo inundaba.

Eliza finalmente tenía su momento de brillar pero nuevamente la derrota estaba ante sus ojos cuando los disfraces de perrito estaban tirados en el suelo y la jaula estaba abierta por lo que no tendría que llevar a cabo su propia celebración de su vitalicio.

(…)

La pobre pelirroja rizada estaba en casa de su hermano mayor, Neal el cual era un castaño de ojos carmín. Dicho joven notaba la cara larga y el aura triste que emanaba de su hermana, en menos de nada le ponía una mano al hombro para consolarla. Los dos villanos estaban viendo la televisión, probablemente un dorama, Eliza bajó la cabeza mientras lloraba como cocodrilo al estilo anime mientras Neal trató de reconfortarla notando la tristeza repentina de su hermana menor.

-¿Y qué pasó con Terry y Anthony?- Preguntó el castaño ya que sabía de las intenciones de su hermana con los dos galanes

-No hice absolutamente nada- Respondió así de simple su pobre hermanita mientras lloraba de estilo cascada a lo que el mayor para consolarla puso una mano sobre el hombro de la villana

-Oh, vamos Eliza, ¿Qué esperabas de ese par? Es obvio que ellos no le interesan alguien como tú, sabes muy bien que ambos van tras Candy- Después de eso cambió de tema con tal de que su hermana olvidara aquello y se enfocara en el presente pues debía superar lo que era inevitable, pero, ¿Quién en el mundo superaría un mal día y ese precisamente su cumpleaños?


End file.
